


I Looked Up, And There You Were

by Punk_Out



Series: We're going to Hell in a handbasket [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Damn, Demons, Foiled Again, Kakashi is a puppy, Kakashi keeps getting killed, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Office Romance, Or some such equivalent, Pre-Slash, So he can talk to Iruka, paper work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Out/pseuds/Punk_Out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just didn't make eyes like that anymore, and those horns? Damn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Looked Up, And There You Were

**Author's Note:**

> They're demons... Honestly, this is some strange, unholy mix of a Naruto/Good Omens/Supernatural fusion.... I don't even know. I might add to this world, we'll see.

XX  
Kakashi could remember the good old days, when demons, hell spawn and nightmares prowled the planet with impunity, when they ruled the water, Earth and skies and humans bowed down in supplication. He remembered running through ancient forests with hungry wolves, dodging around massive trunks as the wind stroked cool fingers through his hair, remembered the hot wash of blood as his teeth sank into the vulnerable throat of his prey. 

He remembered the days before paperwork.

“Ah, Kakashi-san, back again? This makes, what, three times already this month that you've filed a requisition form.” Kakashi looked sheepishly into a pair of big, pretty black eyes. They were so black that none of the weak overhead lighting reflected in them. Now those were classic.

“Aahh, sorry Iruka-sensei,” he replied, running his hand through his hair. When Iruka bowed his head to fill out the Body Replacement forms Kakashi took a moment to admire the curl of his horns, the sinister black of his claws curled lovingly around a pen and the smooth, lethal tail curling sedately around the leg of a chair and wondered, again, how Umino Iruka has managed to land a position in Administration instead of being sent Upstairs to lurk in the black depths of a lake or ocean to wait for unsuspecting passers-by. Then he remembered Scotland and The Loch Ness Monster Debacle, never mind the Jaws Incident, and cringed a little behind his mask. 

The underwater department didn't need any help.

Iruka stamped his forms and held them out with a cocked brow and a small sardonic smile. “At least try to stay away from silver this time around, would you? I swear, from the injuries it looks like you tripped and fell on that stake.”

Kakashi froze for a second and then scratched his head again. “I'll try, Iruka-sensei. Wouldn't want you overworked, would we?”

“No, no we wouldn't. I have enough troublemakers to deal with in class, I don't need more in Administration. And I am specifically referring to you, Kakashi-san, when I say troublemaker.”

“Ahh, that is what I do best, Iruka-sensei.” Kakashi winked his natural eye, casually thrusting his hands into his pockets and pulling his trousers tight across his hips. If Iruka peeked then Kakashi couldn't tell. When a person's eyes were so completely black there were few to no methods of telling where exactly that person was looking. He had a feeling that that's how Jiraiya got away with ogling women openly for so many years before Tsunade finally wised up to his ways. The fall out was spectacular. (And no matter what anyone said, that man would always and forever remain Kakashi's hero as the inventor of recorded, easily accessible pornography Upstairs.)

“In the meantime, you have a day of down time at least. We've had a sudden spike in activity through these halls the last few days and we're getting backed up. Last I heard they're still trying to process yesterday's applicants and provide the bodies.” Iruka sighed and shook his head, ponytail swaying. Kakashi watched it, mesmerized. He thought he would rather enjoy touching it.“You should've seen the line up.”

“I'm afraid to even imagine it,” Kakashi said. He paused and took a deep breath, opening his mouth to say,

“Hatake-san, Hokage-sama requests your presence in his office.”

Damn.

“Well, Iruka-sensei, that's my cue. Always a pleasure.” Kakashi rested his right hand on the left side of his chest and bowed politely because it always made Iruka smile.

“Likewise, Kakashi-san.”

“Maa, Always, Iruka-sensei?”

Iruka rolled his eyes and waved his hand. “Fine, you got me. Rarely.”

Kakashi's head tipped back as he laughed. “That's better, sensei. You're a terrible liar.”

His disappearing act was pretty cool, if he did say so himself.  
XX

“Ah, Kakashi, come in, come in.”

“Hokage-sama.” Kakashi nodded his head, a less formal bow than he had given Iruka, and slouched his way into Sandaime's office, dropping into a sprawl on the sinfully comfortable chair Sandaime kept in his office for guests.

“I have an assignment for you, one that I would trust only to you,” Sandaime began without preamble. Kakashi sunk further into the chair and lounged a little more aggressively, a well honed instinct for authority whispering that he wasn't going to like this particular assignment. His fingers itched for his little orange book, but out of respect for Sandaime he kept them relaxed firmly on the arm rests while he waited for the other shoe to drop. Sandaime took a long, leisurely pull from his tobacco pipe, keen eyes watching Kakashi's. “It's an assignment that I believe you'll come to appreciate, given time.”

“Time,” Kakashi drawled back, right index finger tapping a slow, rhythmic pattern on the chair. “In the pit.”

Sandaime nodded placidly, blowing out another plume of smoke. 

“What, if I might ask, does this assignment entail?” Kakashi asked, finger pausing. His mind flitted through a series of possibilities, disregarding them almost as soon as they popped up. After all, there was no way Sandaime would entrust a Genin team to him. That would be a disaster waiting to happen.

“I want you to take a Genin team.”

Damn it.

“It includes the last Uchiha.”

Double damn.

“And Minato's son.”

Well fuck.

“They're some of Iruka-sensei's recent graduates.”

Sandaime really didn't pull his punches, did he. Ah well, Kakashi thought dimly. Might as well make him work for it, even if it was a forgone conclusion. 

“Maa, I'm not sure I'm suited to the job...”  
XX

Three days later he slouched before Team Seven in all his glory, pointedly ignoring their slander about his punctuality and hoping against hope that Iruka would consent to give him a chance. If he could finagle even one date out of the man, it would make dealing with these little hellions worth it.

The blinding grin Iruka shot Kakashi when Naruto ran up to him with one shiny silver bell clutched in a chubby claw made Kakashi think he wouldn't have to work too hard for that date.

(He was wrong.)


End file.
